Koyang
by SraPatatachona
Summary: Min Yoongi es un noble de la era Joseon con muy mal genio pero algo hará que toda su vida cambie.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El palacio bullía en actividad, como cada día, tanto los nobles como los sirvientes de la corte realizaban sus tareas, fuesen las que fuesen. Todos menos Min Yoongi, el joven noble había escapado de sus clases de poesía, como solía ser corriente en él, para pasear por las afueras de la ciudad o para echarse una siesta sobre la mullida hierba que crecía cerca de un riachuelo que era donde se encontraba en aquél mismo momento.

Alguien le sacó de su sueño relajante, al abrir los ojos cambió su gesto de pura felicidad a uno de desgana al ver a una muchacha que lo observaba con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo levantándose mientras sacudía la hierba de su ropa, se fijó ligeramente en la muchacha y en seguida se dio cuenta por sus ropajes que era una de las damas de compañía de alguna de las jóvenes nobles que vivían en el palacio.

-Yo... mi señor...- él la miró con un gesto divertido ante el apuro de la muchacha.

-Habla, todavía no me he comido a nadie, no tengas miedo- ella alzó la mirada con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, debía admitir que la chica era bonita.

-Se que es un atrevimiento... pero quisiera entregarle esto de forma humilde- sacó con cuidado de sus ropajes un sobre pequeño que tendió hacia Yoongi, él esbozó una media sonrisa y la agarró mientras miraba a la chica con profundidad.

-¿Es una carta de amor?- preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza y al ver como la chica se sonrojaba con mayor intensidad supo que había acertado- lo es... ¿sabes que al ser noble me está prohibido tener relaciones con plebeyas como tú?- aunque sus palabras eran afiladas se acercó a ella agarrando su mentón para que le mirase a los ojos- aunque he de admitir que eres bonita- ella miró embelesada a Yoongi y él aprovechó para robarle un beso demasiado atrevido, ella se apartó tapando su boca alejándose levemente de él mientras él sonreía.

-Señor... es un poco atrevido por su parte siendo nuestro primer encuentro.

-Oh ¿pretendes que haya más encuentros?- dijo sonriendo con una nota de ligero desdén, ella pareció no entender del todo que quería decir- ¿crees que un noble como yo se va a mezclar con alguien como tú?- vio como lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de la chica pero eso no paró sus palabras- no pienso perder mi puesto en la nobleza por una sirvienta un poco agradable ala vista- se acercó de nuevo a ella tocando su nariz de forma coqueta.

-No quise escuchar las malas lenguas que decían que usted no tenía corazón... pero tenían razón...

-Sino tuviera un corazón moriría, ignorante- dijo riéndose de sus palabras.

-No... tiene usted razón... lo que no tiene son sentimientos...

-No necesito mientras tenga mis riquezas y mi puesto en la nobleza- comenzó dejando a la muchacha en el arroyo pero al pasar a su lado la miró de nuevo con un gesto duro- ni siquiera eres tan bonita ¿lo sabías?- y siguió caminando sin volver la vista atrás.

Aquello había puesto a Yoongi de mal humor aunque no lo hubiera dejado ver ante los ojos de aquella chica ¿sin sentimientos? Aquello era totalmente absurdo, todos tenían sentimientos, mientras pensaba en todo aquello chocó contra alguien en su camino, iba a quejarse pero se vio sorprendido por la juventud de la persona que lo miraba.

-Oh, perdone¿sabe por dónde está el camino al Palacio real?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Desde luego, vivo en él...- respondió observando con total descaro al muchacho de aspecto extraño- ¿para que quieres ir allí?.

-Soy el aprendiz de un famoso hechicero y el príncipe pidió los servicios de mi maestro pero actualmente se encuentra bastante enfermo... así que vengo en su lugar.

-¿Eres hechicero?- dijo repasando la cara de niño que tenía el muchacho, jamás había visto a un hechicero tan joven.. de echo jamás había visto a uno, él asintió ante su pregunta.

-¿Me acompañarías a palacio si eres tan amable?.

-Claro...- comenzaron a caminar- ¿Qué clase de hechizos puedes hacer?- dijo sin vergüenza alguna frente al muchacho.

-Bastantes... reconstituyentes, de amor- dijo mirándome pero al ver mi cara de desinterés cambió el gesto- se hacer hechizos que conceden deseos- alzó una ceja- ¿tú tienes alguno?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Por supuesto, si te lo digo ¿lo cumplirás?- preguntó con real curiosidad.

-Toda magia tiene un precio.

-Tengo riquezas- dijo veloz y el joven mago sonrió.

-No ese tipo de pago, la magia tiene un precio que no se cuenta con dinero, debes pensar cual es tu deseo real... un mal deseo puede traerte consecuencias.

-Deseo ser joven para siempre- dijo con fervor en su mirada.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo...¿Sabes que eso significa ver morir a todos los que te rodean? Incluidos tus seres queridos- preguntó con seriedad y Yoongi frunció el ceño.

-Seguramente no puedas ni realizar mi deseo, eres un hechicero de pacotilla.

-Controla tus palabras... si es tu deseo no soy nadie para opinar, pero ten en cuenta las consecuencias de tus palabras- el joven hechicero se paró en el camino buscando algo en su equipaje, miró a Yoongi con seriedad- si de verdad lo deseas, de corazón, toma esto antes de que llegue la media noche y verás tu deseo cumplido- Yoongi levantó una ceja ante lo que le ofrecía, parecía una pequeña raspa de pescado pero aunque su aspecto era normal podía ver algo diferente ¿el brillo? Aquella pequeña mínima raspa de pescado brillaba en la mano del joven hechicero, la tomó en sus manos observándola con cuidado.

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?- le miró con sospecha- podrías envenenarme...

-A media noche pasaré por sus aposentos para asegurarme que el hechizo ha hecho su efecto deseado, tiene mi palabra señor- miró a los ojos del joven hechicero y supo que decía la verdad, Yoongi asintió guardando su pase para el futuro que le esperaba.

Tras acompañar al hechicero a su destino el día siguió su rumbo hasta que llegó la noche, Yoongi se encontraba nervioso pero emocionado por el hecho de poder cumplir su deseo, siempre había soñado vivir eternamente y poder ver las maravillas que depararía el futuro, sonrió tendido en su lecho observando el objeto pequeño entre sus largos dedos, había esperado bastante tiempo para tomarse aquello, pero ya era hora, no quería que pasara la media noche y perder la oportunidad de su vida, metió la pequeña raspa en su boca y saboreó, un momento después tragó mirando hacia todos los lados expectante, no notó nada especial en su cuerpo y lanzó su almohada contra el suelo levantándose comenzando a caminar por el dormitorio, no ocurría nada, entonces comenzó a notar como la habitación se movía a su alrededor hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Al abrir sus ojos todo parecía diferente, los colores de su dormitorio se veían diferente... deslucidos, entonces vio al hechicero, no abrió la boca, sintió como la voz del joven resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva realidad- dijo sonriendo de forma pícara- estás confuso, pero debería de informarte de las normas de tu nuevo estado- miré mi reflejo en el espejo que estaba apoyado contra el suelo y el reflejo que me ofrecía no era él... no podía ser él, miró al hechicero- te dije que habría consecuencias.

Me has mentido - pensó Yoongi y vio como sonreía el hechicero como si leyera sus pensamientos- ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

-No he mentido, simplemente he perfilado la realidad a mi favor... cuando dije que era aprendiz de un hechicero puede que fuera... (Modesto) poco generoso con mi propia condición, soy un hechicero, bastante bueno, he de decir, pero eso que te ofrecí no era un hechizo... es una maldición.

¿Porqué me haces esto?¿qué te hice?- pensó Yoongi y él hechicero se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas de su dormitorio.

-Vi cómo tratabas a aquella joven a orillas del arroyo... no deberías jugar con los sentimientos de las personas...- suspiró de forma casual- aún así... eres inmortal... y esta maldición puede dar a su fin... pero eso sólo ocurrirá cuando dejes de pensar en ti mismo y te preocupes por otra persona, hasta ese momento... serás inmortal pero cada noche a partir de las doce... llegarás a esa condición que ves ahora- miró el dorso de su mano como si fuera a hablar del tiempo- por cierto, no puedes desvelarle a nadie quien te maldijo y mucho menos hacerme daño- le miró sabiendo que deseaba atacar con todas sus ganas, se levantó de su asiento pero antes se despidió con un gesto dejando en la soledad de su dormitorio.

Yoongi se quedó en el sitio observando su reflejo en el espejo acercándose para ver su futuro... iba a maldecir al hechicero en alto pero en vez de salir palabras un maullido salió de su pequeño hocico.


	2. -1-

「 01 」

La lluvia caía sobre las calles de Seúl, era demasiado tarde y hacía demasiado frío para que hubiera gente por ellas, pero T/N caminaba bajo la lluvia mientras maldecía el momento en que había olvidado por completo su paraguas en la oficina. Se paró bajo un toldo calada hasta los huesos esperando a que la lluvia amainara, pero no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Era Viernes y aunque era joven sentía como de alguna forma estaba desperdiciando parte de su juventud haciendo horas extra en su empresa al tiempo que la gente se divertía en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, unos ruidos captaron su atenció ó hacia el pequeño callejón que estaba justo al lado donde se resguardaba en aquél momento, parecía ser que unos gatos callejeros tenían una disputa. Observó curiosa mientras la escena hizo que algo se removiera dentro de ella, había varios gatos que parecían estar peleándose con otro que se retorcía en el suelo luchando por evitar que el resto le atacara. Jamás había visto semejante comportamiento en los gatos, ella era una gran amante de los animales y como bien estaba acostumbrada puede que pelearan entre ellos pero aquello era demasiado extraño. Decidió entrar en el callejón espantando a los gatos.

La forma negra de un gato, demasiado flaco, estaba inmóvil contra el suelo, vio cómo se alejaban el resto de sus congéneres, al volver los ojos al animal sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, intentó ver en aquél lugar como se encontraba y al tocar notó como sus manos se mancharon de sangre, agarró al gato entre sus brazos y como había hecho en muchas otras ocasiones con otros gatos abandonados... lo llevó a su casa.

Entró por la puerta calada del todo, su piso era pequeño y modesto, aunque trabajaba horas y horas el sueldo no la daba para mucho más pero en ese mismo momento todo le daba igual. Corrió hasta el baño cogiendo una de sus toallas y la puso sobre la mesa colocando al animal en ella, era totalmente negro, T/N no creía en supersticiones y mucho menos en la tontería de que los gatos negros daban mala suerte, comenzó a limpiar al animal en busca de la herida que le hacía sangrar, mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Qué te han hecho pequeño?- dijo en alto mientras acariciaba la cabeza con cariño del animal pero él simplemente respiró con dificultad por el cansancio y por el dolor que obviamente debía tener- no tardaré nada y quedarás como nuevo- dijo comenzando a curarle las heridas con dedicación, una vez que terminó suspiró recostandose sobre la silla- debería buscarte un sitio donde dormir- vio cómo el animal respiraba con algo más de calma pero no abría los ojos- bien, por ser tu primera noche y haber sido tan dura, te dejo dormir en mi cama- sonrió mientras lo cogía en brazos para dejarlo entre las mantas de su cama. Un momento después decidió quitarse la ropa mojada y darse una ducha caliente, estaba segura que haber estado tanto tiempo fuera con la lluvia y ese tiempo tan frío no podía ser bueno.

Comenzó a desvestirse y tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la miraba se giró de pronto y vio los ojos del gato observándola con fijeza, se miró el cuerpo y observó como el gato seguía sin apartar la mirada de ella, era absurdo, había tenido montones de gatos a su cuidado y ninguno de ellos la miraba mientras se desnudaba, no de aquella manera, cogió instintivamente la toalla limpia que iba a usar cubriéndose del todo mientras se metía al baño con urgencia.

-Debes de ser idiota T/N, es un gato, no te está mirando...- dijo para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí, duchándose e intentando alejar el tema de su mente, el cansancio jugaba muy malas pasadas, eso lo sabía bien, como aquella vez que intentó meter sus zapatillas en el microondas... absurdo, pero todo lo absurdo tendía a ocurrirle a ella.

Se puso el pijama y volvió a su dormitorio, el gato estaba hecho una ovillo durmiendo, lo de hacía un instante había sido un temor absurdo, pero era cierto que los ojos del animal eran intensos... más que ninguno de los que hubiera visto antes, pero seguía siendo absurdo. Puso a cargar su teléfono colocando la alarma para el día siguiente y se metió en la cama, vio como el gato entreabrió los ojos y la volvió a mirar, estaba segura que la estaba observando, podía entender porque se sentía algo sugestionada, aquellos ojos no eran como los del resto de los gatos, tenían algo casi... humano...

T/N suspiró y dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos al animal en la cabeza.

-Duerme bien- dijo acomodándose para coger una postura cómoda y caer dormida casi de inmediato.

La mañana llegó demasiado deprisa, o eso pensó T/N cuando la alarma sonó insistente, se removió acurrucándose contra el pecho de… T/N apretó los ojos "T/N esta noche he dormido sola… " pensó para sí misma notando la respiración de alguien contra ella, abrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse con un muchacho y el pánico la llenó, se apartó lo más rápido que pudo saliendo de la cama ¿cómo diablos había llegado aquella persona a su cama?.

-¡Eh!¡tú! ¡despierta!- dijo a voz en grito y el chico entreabrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿Porqué eres tan jodidamente ruidosa?- dijo casi gruñendo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi casa?!- preguntó ignorando el comentario y observó el rostro del chico, un cabello negro como la noche caía en mechones sobre su rostro, apartó la mirada de él y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el chico parecía estar desnudo.

-Tú me has traído inútil- dijo estirándose sin vergüenza alguna y T/N sintió como se sonrojaba.

-Yo...yo no te he dejado entrar a mi casa- dijo apartando la mirada- además estás… desnudo ¿eres algún tipo de pervertido?- dijo cogiendo de pronto la zapatilla del suelo y amenazandolo con ella- puedo llamar a la policía además grito…. grito muy bien.

-Te he dicho que tú me has traído- gruñó quejándose- debías haberme dejado en ese estúpido callejón eish…- refunfuñó mirando hacia todos los lados- oye… puedes darme algo de ropa, debido a tu acto de heroísmo absurdo me has dejado desnudo- T/N observó cómo el chico se movía para sentarse exponiendo su torso y ella dio un paso hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él rodó los ojos a modo de queja- odio tener que explicar esta mierda… soy el gato, ya sabes… miau- puso cara de asco y ella le miró como si estuviera absolutamente loco.

-Definitivamente voy a llamar a la policía - dijo ella y entonces paró su mirada en el brazo del chico que tenía una venda muy similar a la que había usado con el gato el día anterior, observó los pequeños cortes que estaban sobre la cara del chico y entonces se fijó en sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran exactamente iguales que los que le habían observado el día anterior, se acercó a la cama sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

-¿Y yo soy el pervertido?- dijo observando a T/N con media sonrisa y ella se apartó de golpe al ver que su cuerpo había reaccionado sin pensarlo, entonces la realidad la golpeó, no podía estar siquiera planteándose el hecho de que un ser humano se convirtiera en gato, aquello no era una película de fantasía.

-Mira no se como has entrado en mi casa o que droga me has echado para que te deje entrar pero vete antes de que llame a la policía y lo digo muy en serio.

-Me encantaría largarme ahora mismo pero estoy desnudo ¿podrías dejarme algo de ropa? Salvo que prefieras verme desnudo del todo- dijo haciendo un amago de incorporarse sobre la cama y ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- preguntó mirando por todas partes pero solo estaban sus cosas repartidas por el dormitorio.

-La suelo guardar en un sitio fijo pero ya que te empeñaste en rescatarme… no la tengo a mi alcance ahora mismo… prometo devolverte la ropa- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras se estiraba de nuevo ligeramente.

-Debo estar totalmente loca…- dijo mientras se giraba hacia su armario y se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar la ropa que estaba en el estante superior, toda la ropa que estaba ahí cayó sobre ella soltando un pequeño gruñido de enfado, comenzó a buscar entre el montón de ropa que se encontraba en el suelo y sacó unos pantalones viejos que le había robado a su hermano hace años junto con una camiseta de manga larga que usaba de pijama y se los pasó, al momento le lanzó unas zapatillas viejas de su hermano que se había olvidado hace demasiado tiempo- póntelo y vete.

-¿La ropa es de tu novio?- preguntó el chico mientras se ponía la camiseta y ella apartaba la mirada hacia cualquier lado que no fuera él.

-No te interesa en absoluto- dijo haciendo tiempo para que se vistiera porque sintió cómo se movían las sábanas de su cama, nota inequívoca de que se había puesto de pie.

-Tienes razón- dijo una voz detrás de ella y se giró de golpe sobresaltada, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios- no me interesa en absoluto pero si algún tío me ve con su ropa puede intentar partirme la cara y creo que he tenido suficiente con la última noche- la hablaba mirándola directo a los ojos y, para su gusto, demasiado cerca, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

-De...deberías irte ya o llegaré tarde a mi trabajo- dijo separándose de él dándose cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente a un completo desconocido que había aparecido desnudo en su cuarto, había cumplido el cupo anual de cosas extrañas que le habían pasado sólo con aquello, o eso pensaba ella.

-Ajá… es la peor excusa que me ha dado nadie para echarme de su casa pero vale… lo que tu digas- se paró durante unos segundos en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio como pensando algo, un segundo después simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra más, T/N se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos y luego miró su reloj saltando de su sitio ¡Iba a llegar tarde!.

Yoongi caminó hacia el lugar donde escondía cada día su ropa para no andar por las calles desnudo, agarró la bolsa y suspiró, estaba cansado de andar escondiéndose para que no le detuviera la policía por escándalo público y cada vez se hacía más difícil y luego estaban ellos, los gatos, claro que él era un gato… al menos desde las doce de cada noche hasta las seis de la mañana. El resto de gatos sabían que no eran como él y le atormentaban desde su primera transformación pero esta vez había dado con unos malditos salvajes…

Se cambió dentro del baño del edificio donde diariamente dejaba su ropa y metió en la bolsa la que le había dado aquella mujer. Sonrió levemente al pensar en ella, era bastante extraña, primero no había pasado de largo al ver como aquellos gatos le daban una paliza sino que le había salvado y lo había ayudado, aunque la ilusa no sabía qué clase de animal llevaba a cuando le vio en su forma original no llamó a la policía, aunque insinuara que lo iba a hacer… incluso le había dado aquella ropa. Generalmente, en aquella época que estaba viviendo ahora mismo, las mujeres eran bastante peor pensadas de lo que había sido ella.

Lo cierto era que la curiosidad le picó y decidió hacer uso de las características que había ganado gracias a su condición de gato y que, aunque no quisiera, aún siendo humano compartía con su condición gatuna. Olfateó la ropa de la chica y por instinto decidió tomar la calle que salía de la misma donde ella le había recogido la noche anterior… claro que los perros se llevaban el mérito de tener el mejor olfato, pero los gatos también poseían un olfato fino junto a una intuición que no fallaba nunca, así que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un edificio grande, estaba casi seguro… pero no iba a entrar en el edificio como si tal cosa… no sabía ni su nombre. Suspiró y decidió que podía perder la mañana en el parque hasta la hora de la comida, estaba casi seguro que la podría ver.

T/N suspiró frente a su PC con cara de pocos amigos, estaba cansada y su estómago gritaba por alimento, miró el reloj y gracias a todos los dioses faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que pudiera salir a comer algo, el resto de compañeros, gente con bastante mejor suerte, no les tocaba trabajar ya que era Sábado apagó la pantalla de su PC y cogió la chaqueta y su bolso.

Salió del edificio pensando en todo aquello cuando chocó contra alguien, al alzar la vista el chico que había aparecido en su cama aquella mañana le observaba con gesto indescifrable, su primer pensamiento fué que realmente parecía comportarse como un gato…

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirando hacia todos los lados como si fuera una broma o algo parecido- ¿me has seguido?- se apartó del chico que puso los ojos en blanco.

-He seguido mi instinto, parece que no estaba equivocado… y mi olfato tampoco es nada malo, aunque es fácil… tienes un olor bastante peculiar- T/N se olisqueó con disimulo mientras él buscaba algo en su mochila, guardó la compostura cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella- quería devolverte tu ropa- se la ofreció y ella miró la bolsa cuando fue a agarrarla pareció cambiar de idea e hizo un ademán como en las películas antiguas, un momento después arrugó la nariz y simplemente le ofreció la mano- es una costumbre difícil de eliminar… me llamo Min Yoongi- ella le miró como si fuera de otro planeta.

-T/N…- ni siquiera sabía porque le había dado su nombre, aquél desconocido había entrado en su cama y se había desnudado… pero había algo que la intrigaba y no le cuadraba con aquella persona- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- él la miró levantando una ceja.

-Dispara- dijo simplemente.

-¿Dónde está el gato que recogí de la calle?- él sonrió de medio lado de nuevo, a T/N le parecía una costumbre horrible y muy odiosa.

-¿De verdad te preocupas por ese gato callejero?.

-Claro que sí, estaba muy malherido cuando lo recogí de la calle,quiero saber como van sus heridas- arrugó la nariz a forma de enfado al ver la sonrisa del chico.

-Yo tengo al gato- afirmó y no mentía, pero Yoongi quería darle lo que pedía a la chica- ven a recogerlo esta noche a esta dirección- buscó en su mochila y sacó un panfleto de un club nocturno.

-No soy tan idiota ¿sabías? no voy a ir a ningún club contigo por una estúpida excusa como esa- se cruzó de brazos.

-Es donde trabajo, termino a las 11:30 de la noche, pásate a buscarme y te devolveré el gato, si es lo que quieres, claro- ella intentó descifrar qué era lo que escondía.

-Porqué no vienes tú a darme el gato a casa- dijo suspicaz.

-No me da tiempo a llegar a tu casa- dijo con un tono extraño ¿preocupación? era muy difícil saberlo ya que sus gestos eran escuetos y poco expresivos.

-Ya… seguro- dijo ella comenzando a caminar- si no te importa tengo poco tiempo para comer…- Yoongi se acercó a ella y le puso la bolsa con la ropa en la mano y le dio el panfleto al tiempo.

-Va en serio, si quieres cuidar al gato ven esta noche aquí- ella le miró con recelo pero cogió la bolsa junto con el papel.

Yoongi comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, no sabía por qué estúpida razón quería que ella supiera que él era el gato… seguramente el hecho de que no le hubiera echado de una patada había sido bastante gratificante, eso unido a la preocupación por el animal que había recogido de la calle le hicieron reaccionar. No es que le importara realmente si la gente se preocupara por él o no, ya hacía demasiado tiempo que se había olvidado de cómo era aquello…

T/N se maldijo por estar caminando un Sábado por la noche hacia un club de mala muerte sólo porque un niñato la había citado para recoger un gato… lo cual sonaba a excusa barata de película dónde la protagonista terminaba esclavizada para un grupo de mafiosos, suspiró y miró la entrada, eran las 11:20 y dudó si entrar en aquél sitio sería buena idea, pero no hizo falta alguien tocó su hombro y se giró con velocidad asustada, el chico la miraba con un gesto altivo pero que parecía casi una sonrisa.

-Vaya, has venido- dijo con un tono monocorde que no la dejaba descifrar si estaba contento o molesto por su presencia- espera un momento tengo que recoger mi mochila- se metió en el club y notó cómo un grupo de chicas la miraban con rencor,una se atrevió acercarse a ella.

-¿Eres la novia de Yoongi?- dijo con descaro.

-No, ni ganas- respondió con velocidad.

-No eres su tipo, la verdad- dijo con desprecio observándola- T/N se preguntó si la chica que tenía delante era su tipo, era bastante bonita y vestía como lo hacían las chicas que aparecían en los vídeos musicales.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo de pronto la voz de Yoongi haciendo que se sobresaltaran las dos chicas, la muchacha le miró con ojos de encaprichamiento- ¿Qué quieres ahora?.

-No me volviste a llamar desde esa noche… y podríamos repetirlo- agarró la chaqueta de Yoongi jugueteando con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?- preguntó sin alterar el gesto y la chica obviamente se ofendió ante aquello.

-Eres un capullo- dijo ella alejándose de él dejándoles a solas.

-Todo un caballero…- pensó en voz alta y él la miró- bien ¿y mi gato?.

-Necesito que me acompañes para recogerlo- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Cómo me engañes y me hagas algo juro que gritaré y créeme grito realmente alto.

-No voy a tocarte un pelo de esa bonita cabeza tuya tranquila- dijo acercándose de forma peligrosa- salvo que me lo pidas, claro.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, completo desconocido- dijo las últimas palabras con retintín para que quedara claro lo que era.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que pararon en un callejón y él la invitó a entrar en él.

-Debes estar loco si crees que me voy a meter en ese callejón contigo, no pasa ni un alma por aquí.

-Por eso… no hace falta que entres ¿me ves desde ahí?- dijo poniéndose a una distancia prudente, bien era un rarito pensó T/N.

-Si vas a enseñarme tu...tus… bueno ya sabes estás perdiendo el tiempo, he vivido con tres hombres en mi casa no voy a ver ninguna cosa nueva.

-No te vas a callar ¿verdad?- dijo con fastidio- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo casi con prisa.

-Van a ser las doce ¿para que quieres saberlo? ¿va a venir tu hada madrina a buscarte en una calabaza?- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

-El cuento no era así inculta- dijo él pero de pronto se encogió con un gesto de dolor- mierda porque cojones duele siempre tanto- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y apoyándose contra el suelo, en cuestión de segundos se dejó de mover.

T/N se quedó parada y se acercó hacia él ¿sería un truco para hacerla algo? en ese momento simplemente dijo el nombre del muchacho en alto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, estaba casi segura de que era una trampa pero el gesto de dolor del chico había sido muy real. Se acercó hacia él despacio pero para su sorpresa solo estaba la ropa, aquello debía ser una broma pesada ¿dónde se había metido? tocó de pronto el montón de ropa y la mochila con el dedo y un maullido salió de ellos, eso sí que era absurdo, levantó la chaqueta y el gato negro que había recogido la observó con cara de fastidio, si es que los gatos podían poner ese gesto… desde luego aquél lo imitaba demasiado bien. Una absurdez pasó por su cabeza y miró al gato a los ojos… eran exactamente iguales… hubo un silencio.

-¿Yoongi?- preguntó sintiéndose muy estúpida pero para su sorpresa el gato la maulló como respuesta, se sentó en el suelo de aquél callejón y asumió la realidad, el gato negro que había rescatado y el chico desnudo de aquella misma mañana eran la misma persona.


End file.
